Live By Fire, Die By Fire
by ALittleBitofEverything101
Summary: Season 2, Episode 1. Uther manages to get past the guards to try to save his son. He hears the whole conversation that Merlin had with Cedric. Naturally Uther sentences Merlin to death. But things seldom work out how the king wants them to. Merlin/ Gwen. One-Shot. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!


**So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 2 Episode 1.**

**Summary: Uther manages to get past the guards to try to save his son. He hears the whole conversation that Merlin had with Cedric. Naturally Uther sentences Merlin to death, but Merlin isn't going down without a fight. Merlin/ Gwen. One-Shot.**

**Story 14: Play With Fire, Die By Fire**

Uther fought his way past the guards. He has lost far too much to lose Arthur as well. Arthur is all that remains of his beloved late wife, Igraine. He cannot lose him.

Nothing the guards said would be able to dissuade him. He could feel them pushing against him, trying to stop him. He could hear them shouting at him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Only one thing registered. His son was in danger and they were trying to prevent him from saving him.

Uther may not admit it often, but Arthur was his son and he loved him dearly. He wasn't about to lose him. With one final shove, Uther burst through the doors his knights had so tediously barricaded.

Uther was shocked by the sight that met him outside in the courtyard. He didn't even know where to look. There were broken statues and bodies everywhere. Uther was a hardened king. He had seen many horrors as he grew up and took his father's place as king, but he had hoped to never see this level of destruction so close to his walls again.

As Uther looked around the courtyard, he could make out a figure through the fog. They shouted something over a body. It made Uther's blood crawl. He recognized the language they used. It was a language he hadn't heard in many years. It was a language that had been forbidden to be even thought about after the worst day of his life. It was the language of magic. He would have whoever it was burnt for their crimes. When someone plays with fire, they must die by fire.

"Who would have believed it?" A man said. Uther couldn't make out who it was. He couldn't see through the mist. Uther shivered. He didn't like this. He tried to find his son, but could not see him anywhere. "You, a sorcerer, and a powerful one."

"I won't let you hurt him," another voice answered. It was the same voice that had uttered the spell before. Uther frowned. He recognized that voice, but he couldn't recall from where.

"And you're going to stop me?" The first man sneered. Uther wondered if he had magic too. He would have to die as well if that is the case.

"I'll stop you," the second man said in a determined voice.

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave," the first man declared. The mist must have started to ebb, because Uther started to see the shadows of the two men. Still no sign of Arthur.

"That's not true," the second man insisted. Uther's eyes widened as he finally figured out who the second man was. Uther didn't know how he hadn't realized it sooner. It was Arthur's man-servant!

Uther felt sick to his stomach. He had allowed that boy into the very heart of Camelot. He had made him his son's manservant.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought," the first man said. While the man's words in no way lessoned his worry, Uther felt some of the tension leave his body. At least his son had some sense. Arthur may not know the boy, Merlin, if Uther recalled his name correctly, was a sorcerer, but his instincts still made him distance himself from Merlin.

"That doesn't matter," Merlin insisted.

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when all the while you have such power," the first man said.

"That's the way it has to be," Merlin insisted. Uther rolled his eyes. The boy was just biding his time, waiting for the opportune moment to strike at the heart of Camelot. No doubt he wanted to lure this man into a false sense of security. Camelot wasn't big enough for two sorcerers. Uther nearly winced picturing the havoc a sorcerer could wreak if they were given the power to do so.

"Does it? You're young Merlin," the first man said. "Look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are."

"That can never be," Merlin shouted angrily. Of course not, Uther thought bitterly. The boy would kill Arthur before he got to see him for what he was.

"It can, if you join me. Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet," the first man said. Uther had to suppress the wave of anger that washed over him. The idea of anyone manipulating his son like that was beyond infuriating. This man would join Merlin on the pyre, magic or not.

"I don't want that," Merlin spat. Uther frowned. As much as he despised Merlin, he had to admit Merlin played his part well. He was almost convincing. ALMOST. Luckily, Uther could hear the double meaning behind his words. Merlin didn't want to rule with this man, because then he would have to share the glory with the other man. That's just like a sorcerer. They don't care for anyone but themselves.

"You'd rather be a servant?" The man asked.

"Better to serve a good man than to rule with an evil one," Merlin told him. Uther had to give him some credit. He wove a convincing lie.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will," the first man said. The first man collapsed.

Uther watched in horror as a strange blue light crept out of the first silhouette and moved towards the second. Merlin was muttering something. The blue light tangled around him like a vine and slowly entered him.

Uther watched as Merlin fell to the ground and began to shake. The fog cleared slightly and he saw his son on the ground next to Merlin. A rage he had never felt before swelled in him. If this boy killed his son, he would suffer.

Uther hoped with all his being that the boy's spell would backfire and he would die. That was obviously too much to ask for. Uther watched as the boy clambered to his feet.

Uther retreated inside the castle. He would send the guards to arrest Merlin. He would spend the night in the cells and in the morning Uther would reveal his crimes to everyone.

Uther walked away before he saw anything else. What Uther was unaware of was that his son was awake the entire time. Arthur had heard everything. More importantly, Arthur saw what happened next. He saw Merlin walk towards Gaius and hold up a stone with the same bluish light that had just left Cedric. He saw the pride in Merlin's expression. He watched as Gaius praised him and in his heart Arthur understood that Merlin wasn't evil.

Arthur was still hurt and badly. He didn't have the strength to move, else he would have confronted Merlin. He had heard too much to be angry. Cedric had spoken truthfully about Arthur's poor treatment of Merlin. Rather than using that as a reason to hate Arthur, Merlin had spun it into a reason to respect him. Merlin was a far greater man than Arthur had given him credit for.

As everything began to get a shadowy quality, Arthur was vaguely aware of the sensation of floating. Then there was nothing.

The next morning after he had dined with his father, he waited in the council chambers with his father. He wasn't sure what reason they had for being here, but his father was in a foul mood. Arthur had been late for breakfast because Merlin never showed up for work. Part of Arthur felt guilty. If he was in Merlin's shoes, he probably wouldn't have showed up for work either. But it was still entirely improper for Merlin to just not show up. Arthur would certainly be punishing him the next time he saw him.

All thoughts of punishing Merlin vanished when the knights dragged someone through the door. They were forced into a kneeling position in front of Arthur and his father. Arthur stared with horror at the figure. It was Merlin.

"You are being brought before me on the charges of practicing sorcery and enchantments," Uther said loudly. Arthur heard several gasps throughout the council chambers. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Morgana's horrified expression and Gwen's fearful one. He knew their reactions weren't in response to Merlin having magic but were in response to what would happen to Merlin now. Arthur felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't know how, but his father knew.

"Father, this is ridiculous," Arthur said intervening. Perhaps Uther didn't know for sure, perhaps he just suspected. "Merlin is many things. He is clumsy and rude and I believe he may be hiding a mental affliction, but he is no sorcerer. I would know by now if he were a sorcerer. He is my manservant after all and I rather like it that way."

Merlin's gaze snapped up to Arthur's shocked. That may be the first almost-compliment Arthur has ever sincerely given him.

"I saw him," Uther said angrily. He hated to see how magic had brainwashed his son. "I saw him use magic on you."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times. He knew. There was nothing else he could say to change his father's mind. He could not change what his father saw.

Arthur took a step back and just listened. Merlin did not deny his crimes, but he denied that they were of a malicious intent. Merlin spoke eloquently of how he wanted no harm to come to Arthur, how he only used his powers to help him.

Uther ignored Merlin's claims. One could not trust a sorcerer. Uther had learned that the hard way. It had cost him his wife. "There is only evil in your heart. You are guilty of using spells and enchantments on the crowned prince of Camelot," Uther said. Arthur had to use all of his self-control not to object. "You have played with fire so you must die by fire. At dawn you meet the pyre."

Merlin's sentence wasn't a surprise to Arthur, he knew how his father felt about magic. He knew Uther would never have given Merlin a chance, but it still hit Arthur hard.

Arthur watched as Merlin was dragged from the council chambers. Arthur knew he would be brought back to the cells to await his execution. Arthur's heart was pounding in his ears. He was barely able to process what had happened.

The moment it was acceptable for Arthur to leave, he practically ran back to his chambers. He began pacing. There had to be a solution. There had to be a way to save Merlin.

When Arthur heard someone barge into his chambers, he knew exactly who it would be. Sure enough, he turned to see Morgana.

"Did you know?" Morgana asked. She was literally fuming. Arthur was surprised that he didn't see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I had no idea that my father had Merlin arrested," Arthur told her glumly. This was the last thing he had expected.

"Not about that, obviously no one knew about that. Did you know that he had magic?" Morgana asked. When Arthur didn't say anything, she continued. "I know you far too well. When you defended Merlin, you spoke as if you knew he was guilty."

Arthur looked up at her surprised. "I knew he had magic, but I do not believe that makes him guilty," Arthur told her sharply. Morgana looked surprised at his words, but that was nothing compared to how he felt. He had spoken honestly, but he hadn't made a conscious decision to speak those words.

"How long have you known?" Morgana asked. "Why did you do nothing to help him hide it?"

"I only found out last night," Arthur told her. He hated how Morgana made him feel like he should have done something. There was literally nothing he could have done, yet he was already starting to feel like he had failed Merlin. "He used magic to stop Cedric from destroying Camelot."

"That man that was possessed?" Morgana clarified uncertainly.

Arthur nodded. Merlin had warned him about Cedric. Maybe if Arthur had listened to him they wouldn't be in this mess. "I was planning on talking to him this morning, but he never showed up. I thought he was still angry about how I treated him," Arthur explained. "I never expected this."

"You've got to do something," Morgana told him. "You know as well as I that Merlin is a good man. He doesn't deserve to die."

"I have no intention of letting him die," Arthur said seriously. "But if he tries to break out, he will be killed on the spot. If I am seen helping him break out, my father will believe he has enchanted me. I don't know what to do."

"What if I help him?" Morgana asked quietly.

"Or I could," a new voice said from the entrance to Arthur's chambers. Gwen walked forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. Neither of you can risk helping him escape. Morgana, you are the king's ward and Arthur you are his son. I am a mere servant. I have no family. I have nothing to risk."

Morgana's eyes widened. "I can't let you do this," she said seriously.

"Better me than you," Gwen said honestly. "If I am seen with Merlin, I can escape with him. The guards won't pursue us once we are outside of Camelot. I cannot say the same for you. You cannot leave with him which will hinder his ability to get away without getting caught."

Morgana closed her eyes. "I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise?" She asked.

"No," Gwen said determinedly.

"I know how you feel about him, but is this worth it?" Morgana asked uncertainly. She couldn't imagine a man being worth that much to someone.

Arthur looked between the two women startled. "How do you feel about Merlin?" He asked confused.

"Yes," Gwen said seriously, ignoring Arthur's question. "He is worth this and more."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Merlin?" He asked surprised. "You have feelings for Merlin?"

"He is a far better man than you give him credit for," Gwen said angrily. Gwen glared at Arthur until he swallowed his retort. "He is a loyal friend. He is kind and funny and…" Gwen blushed and cut herself off. She was saying too much.

Arthur still looked at her as if there was something wrong with her if she cared for Merlin. Before he had the chance to say anything else insensitive, Morgana elbowed him. She turned to Gwen and spoke. "I understand," she said to Gwen quietly. "Good luck."

"Thank you my lady," Gwen said. She curtsied to Morgana. "It's been an honor serving you."

With that Gwen left. "That's it?" Arthur asked confused after the door closed behind Gwen. "Just like that she's leaving?"

Morgana nodded. "She cares for Merlin. And I know he cares for her. They've liked each other for years even if they are the last people to admit it," Morgana said softly. "She's never said it directly, but I can see it in the way she lights up when she speaks about him. They are very fortunate to have found a love such as that."

Arthur frowned. Perhaps one day when he fell in love he would understand. Right now though, he couldn't imagine how Merlin would be worth Gwen leaving behind her friends, her home, and her job. She could stay here and be happy. But, Arthur realized, if she cared for Merlin as she said she did, maybe Camelot wouldn't be as happy of a place for her without him. He shook his head. This was just strange.

Gwen snuck through the castle down to the cells. She lurked in the shadows and much to her relief was able to sneak by without anyone taking notice. Gwen would have normally been upset by their incompetence, but this time it worked in her favor.

When she got to Merlin's cell, she found him sitting in the corner with his head in his hands. She hesitated before she made her presence known. She was certain of her decision, but there would be no going back from here. The moment she called out his name, she would be starting a new life. She would never be able to come back to Camelot, would never be able to see her friends again. She knew it was worth it. She took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. "Merlin," she whispered.

Merlin looked up confused. "Gwen?" He asked uncertainly. He walked to the bars of his cell. He couldn't figure out why Gwen would be standing outside of his cell. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to leave Merlin," Gwen said softly. "You cannot let Uther execute you."

"What else can I do? If I escape they may catch me and they will kill me immediately," Merlin said hopelessly.

"I'm going to help you," Gwen said quietly.

"Why would you help me?" Merlin asked her. "You heard Uther. You know what I am."

"All I know is that you are a good man. I've had two years to get to know you and what Uther says isn't going to change that. You have been there for me when no one else has. When Uther had me imprisoned, when my father died… You were always there," Gwen told him. "For once, I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going to let you die. Now Merlin. Unlock this cell and let's go. The longer you linger the more likely it is that you will get caught."

"You can't come with me," Merlin said, looking at Gwen horrified. "You'd be leaving behind too much. It's not worth trading everything you have here for a life on the run."

"What would I be leaving behind?" Gwen asked. "I have no family here. The only friends I have here are you and Morgana. I know Morgana will be safe. She's the king's ward. And honestly Merlin, I can't stand it here. Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of what I lost. Uther killed my father yet day after day I have to stand in his presence and pretend he doesn't repulse me."

"You want to leave," Merlin said surprised. He took a deep breath. "It's going to be dangerous. The king's men aren't going to just stop searching for us."

"Then we must go somewhere outside of Camelot's borders," Gwen said. "If Uther sends his men outside of Camelot any king would see it as an act of war. Uther wouldn't dare risk it.

Merlin's head snapped up. "I know a place where we can go," he said excitedly. Gwen heard the click of the lock shifting and Merlin's door opened. Merlin walked out of his cell. He turned to Gwen, an odd expression suddenly crossing his face. "I understand that you want to leave, but why with me? You've had two years to leave. Why now?"

Gwen looked at the ground. "I didn't want to leave you behind," she whispered. "I care about you Merlin. I have since I first laid eyes on you. I didn't expect to, honestly I didn't. But there's something about you. No matter what I try though, you remain oblivious."

"I… I always thought you were being friendly," Merlin said quietly. "I never thought that I was worthy of someone like you. Wait so you mean to tell me that when you said you prefer ordinary men like me, you were really talking about me?"

"You remember that do you?" Gwen asked amused.

"I remember everything," Merlin said softly. "Including that you act as if you have feelings for Arthur."

"Arthur?" Gwen asked shocked. "What you've seen between me and Arthur, that really is just me being friendly. I do not have feelings for Arthur and I don't believe for a moment that he would ever allow himself to have feelings for me. He is my prince, nothing more. Merlin, it's you I have feelings for. You are an amazing man."

Neither of them realized that they had been moving closer to one another while they talked. Merlin reached out and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers. He tangled his hand in her hair. "I might kiss you," he whispered.

"I might let you," Gwen told him. She didn't dare take her eyes off of Merlin for fear that she would find out she had imagined this.

That was all Merlin needed. He pressed his lips to Gwen's. The kiss was everything Gwen. It was soft and warm and made him feel weightless, like he was floating on a cloud. It felt better than the last time they had kissed. Then, Merlin had still been slightly addled from fighting off the effects of the poison. This time, there was nothing to stop him from feeling the spark between them.

An uncomfortable cough sounded behind them. They broke apart and turned to see Arthur. "I'm sorry if I'm interfering in your… um… breakout," Arthur said. His tone made it clear that he didn't think very much of the progress they had made. "But I thought you could use a little help." Arthur held up a key. "It will get you through the door in the back of the cells. That will lead you right to the lower city. If you hurry, you could be out of the city before the guards notice you are gone."

"Thank you sire," Merlin said shocked. He took the key and stared at it as if he expected it to disappear.

Arthur nodded. He began to leave but then he turned back to Merlin. He doubted he would ever see Merlin again, so he needed to say what needed to be said now. "Merlin? Thank you," Arthur said. "I know it was you that stopped Cedric. I wish I could have more time to hear everything you've done, but that isn't something we've been granted. I'm sorry that my father found out, but I am grateful for your help."

Merlin nodded. Gwen followed him as they went further and further into the cells. Merlin was surprised by how many prison cells there were. Why in the world would this many people ever need to be detained? Merlin hoped that Camelot would never house this many criminals. He didn't even want to imagine how many people would break out, which would cause the guards to abandon their posts to find the men who had broken out, which would cause more breakouts. It would be an endless cycle, made only worse by the fact that the knights truly were the worst prison guards Merlin could imagine.

At the very back, there was a door that was squeezed in between the slabs of concrete. Merlin put the key in the lock and let out a sigh of relief when it opened.

He walked through and waited until Gwen was in front of him to close the door and relock it. They escaped the city without detection. It wasn't until they were on the outskirts of the forest that the warning bells sounded.

Both Merlin and Gwen turned to get one last look at Camelot. It was dark for the most part, with just a few lanterns lit. Merlin hated to say goodbye. When he first came to Camelot, he never expected it to become anything like a home. But it had. He had someone he could regard as a father, many people he considered his friends. It was hard to imagine giving that up.

Merlin reached for Gwen's hand and squeezed it. "We're really never going back," he whispered.

"At least not until Arthur is king," Gwen said quietly. Camelot had been full of misery for her, but she still hated to leave Morgana.

Merlin turned away from Camelot. "We best get going. We have a head start, but if we don't move, we will get caught," Merlin said with a sigh. He forced himself not to look back. He didn't believe he would be able to move forward if he looked back.

"Was there a place you had in mind?" Gwen asked.

"I think it's time I went home," Merlin said softly. "We're going to Ealdor."

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
